Old Meets New Style
by calistra
Summary: Post Devil's Trap John has left Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean start hunting again but something is interfering with their hunts. R&R I need encouragement on this one. Reviews are like nectar but it seems few people bother to do them now.
1. Leaving Bobby

A/N This story starts after Devil's Trap, Sam and Dean our on their own again hunting a new baddie but something is interfering with their progress.

**Old Meets New Style**

**Chapter 1: Leaving Bobby**

Dean woke up in hospital and looked over to the next bed. There was Sam frantically trying to type something into their laptop.

"So how long have we been here and where's dad?" he rasped.

Sam jumped and he looked over, "Dean. Thank god you're awake," he replied trying to get out of bed to get to Dean. Seeing Dean's 'I'm waiting' expression he continued, "we've been here for three weeks."

"How's dad?"

"He must be fine, cuz he disappeared as soon as he could," Sam grumbled.

Dean raised his eyebrows disappointed that their father had done a runner so soon. "Surprised you didn't take off after him," he snarked.

"What and leave you to wake up alone after all that happened," Sam replied in surprise.

Dean glanced over. "Oh I'm touched, I didn't know you cared," Dean replied sarcastically trying to move his hand but unable to because of the IV's.

Sam continued, ignoring Dean's comment, "besides he'd gone before I woke up and they wouldn't let me follow him because of a concussion. Only let me have the laptop this morning because I was causing them so much grief."

"And I thought you could use those puppy dog eyes to get anything," Dean smirked.

"Only with you," Sam grinned back.

"Surprised they thought you had concussion, didn't you tell them you were always like that," Dean snarked.

Sam flipped him off.

"So what you looking for? Not our next gig cuz I really don't think I'm up to it today," Dean sighed sagging back against the pillows.

"Not exactly," Sam replied. "I've been trying to catalogue incidents and locations to see if there's a type pattern."

Dean looked at him in confusion, "ok, you lost me on catalogue. So how's whatever you're doing going to help us get out of here?"

Sam looked over and smiled, "it's not."

"Then let's concentrate on something that will," Dean demanded.

"First, the nurse will be here in a bit," Sam stated lifting his call button so Dean could see that it had been pressed. "Second, we're not leaving until you're fit to go."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "and thirdly?"

"Third, Bobby will be here later and we can't leave without him."

"And why would that be? I'm sure Bobby can find his own way home without us," Dean snarked.

"Yeah, but we won't without him," Sam snapped. Seeing Dean's look of confused shock he continued, "we need transport and Bobby is our transport."

"So the dream I had about you wrecking the Impala was true?" Dean asked ironically.

"Why do you think you're lying in a hospital bed if the Impala is ok?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe cuz some demon tried to bleed me without an IV."

"And why would I be in this bed?"

"Sympathy vote!" Dean grinned.

"As if!"

"So the Impala was totalled?"

"Bobby got it back to his place to work on it. Lucky he wasn't too far away and the police didn't want to check the trunk."

Just then the nurse walked in and smiled at Dean. "All the girls have been trying to be the first to see you with your eyes open," she smiled. "Guess it's my lucky day." She was slim with long dark hair tied back and beautiful brown eyes. Dean guessed she was about twenty-five and about 5'8".

"Oh, I think it's my lucky day Veronica," Dean replied with his trademark smirk, after checking out her name badge.

"This is going to be fun, I think not," Sam groused and Dean shot him a 'not now' look.

Veronica smiled at Dean oblivious to Sam's comment. "So Dean how are you feeling now you're awake?" she asked.

"Much better for seeing a friendly face," he flirted. "I could do with a drink," he continued licking his lips.

"I'll get you some ice cubes," she replied. "Don't want you drinking too much too soon. I'll be back with the doctor," she finished as she left the room.

As the door closed he turned to Sam with a grin, "are all the nurses like her?"

"Why? Do you want to stop longer if they are?" Sam snarked.

"Well I wouldn't object to a bed bath from her," came the reply.

"You're impossible you spend three weeks in a coma and the first thing you want to do is bang the nurses," Sam complained.

"What can I say? I've always been a sucker for a pretty face," Dean grinned. "So are they all like her?"

"No, they're not and I thought you wanted out of here," Sam responded.

"Well I could stay a day or two if she'd tend to my needs." Dean replied with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"You're disgusting, can't stop you thinking with your downstairs brain." Sam groused, "any way they change every three days and this is Veronica's third so it'll be big Bertha tomorrow."

"Big Bertha, so what's she like?"

"You'll like her," he grinned.

Dean looked worried Sam was much too happy about something and it was unnerving, obviously Big Bertha wasn't the sort of big he'd like.

Just then Veronica returned with a cup of ice chips and the doctor.

"Mr Plant I'm Dr Ramini. I am your consultant and I'm glad that you have regained consciousness so soon. Have you any questions before I continue?"

"Now that I am conscious how soon before I can leave?" Dean pressed.

"I think it is still very early days in your recovery and far too soon for you to be thinking about leaving. You've been in a major accident and suffered some major injuries; I can not release you until I am sure that you won't have a relapse. I shall be organising a series of tests over the next few days and then I'll have a better idea of when you can leave Mr Plant," Dr Ramini replied.

"Surely I can leave as soon as I feel ok," Dean responded feeling uncomfortable about being trapped; he'd rather fight a dozen demons than have his movements restricted by others.

After performing a few more observations Dr Ramini and Veronica left.

Dean glanced over at Sam who seemed amused that his 'super cool' brother could be made so uncomfortable by people trying to help him. "What?" Dean challenged.

"Nothing," Sam replied a big grin breaking out on his face.

"I said what and no crap this time," Dean retorted annoyed.

"It's just you make out that nothing bothers you and yet you're uptight about staying here," Sam responded. "It's just amusing that people trying to help you makes you nervous."

"Yeah well I've got good reason. What happens when Dean Plant's credit runs out, or they do checks and realise that they've got a dead serial killer in here or worse the demon finds us sat around without anything to protect us? What happens then smart boy?" Dean retorted.

Sam stopped grinning at Dean's words. "Ok point taken but I think we should stay long enough for the tests; I don't want you keeling over in the middle of a fight," Sam stated.

"I know but as soon as we know the score we're out of here," Dean stated giving Sam the look that meant 'no argument'.

"Ok," Sam agreed reluctantly.

"You boys arguing already?" Bobby asked from the doorway.

"Not really," Dean replied.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes," Bobby smiled. "Thought you were a goner back there; glad the predictions were wrong."

Dean smirked, "you know you can never keep a good man down."

"Yeah well what's the verdict? When will you be released?"

"They've got some tests to do first," Sam answered.

"So it'll be another couple of weeks," Bobby replied concerned.

"They reckon the tests will take a couple of days, then we're out of here," Dean responded.

"Doctors agree with this?" Dean looked sheepish. "That's what I thought," Bobby remarked. "I've sorted your credit for the hospital, so don't worry about that. I put protective symbols on the doors and windows when you were both out of it. Even managed to draw something on your shoulder in case they take you out of here," Bobby continued. "So don't think you're safer out of here, lay low and I'll be back for you in four days," seeing Dean about to protest, "no arguments and I might have good news on the Impala."

"And if we don't?" Dean had to ask.

"Then I won't have time to even look at the Impala," Bobby responded gruffly.

Dean groaned inwardly as Bobby left.

"So no midnight flit?" Sam grinned.

"Seems not, and what are you so happy about?" Dean grumbled.

"Apart from you meeting Big Bertha tomorrow?" Sam teased.

"Yeah, apart from that and what's so wrong with her any way?"

"You'll find out tomorrow and who said anything was wrong?"

"Maybe it's the way you keep threatening me with this woman and you still haven't answered my question," Dean simmered.

"Now what question was that," Sam replied.

"You know what question, the one about why you're so happy," Dean complained. "You know what, forget it, I'm not interested any more."

"Ah Dean don't get upset, it's not often I get to see you being told what to do and taking it. Usually its only dad that can get that reaction," Sam responded.

"Humph," Dean replied trying to get comfortable and go back to sleep. It wasn't as though there was much else for him to do while he waited to be released from this hell on earth.

True to his word Bobby was back in four days, much to Dean's relief. Big Bertha had been too like Missouri for Dean, treating him like a child and pushing all the wrong buttons. Although Veronica was back on duty Dean just wanted to put as much distance as possible between himself and the hospital. Sam had loved every minute of Dean being mothered.

After they were discharged Veronica wheeled Dean out to the car despite his protests. Sam and Bobby walked in front so Dean couldn't see the vehicle. When they parted to get Dean in he gasped, "I thought it was totalled?"

"Not quite but it took a bit of doing to get her straight again," Bobby replied as they looked at the Impala.

Dean ran his hand along the bodywork, "so she's ok now?"

"Still needs some work but I thought you'd want to do that," Bobby replied.

Dean was grinning, "You bet, thanks Bobby. I don't know how to thank you."

"Just get better and kill the demon that messed it up," Bobby replied gruffly.

"Thanks a given," Dean replied as he got into the passenger seat shrugging off help from Sam. "I'm ok I can do it," he grouched at Sam batting the hands away.

"Ok Superman," Sam replied moving round the car to get in the drivers seat, while Bobby got into the back.

As Sam got settled Dean retorted, "bitch."

"Jerk," was the immediate response.

Bobby laughed, "at least you haven't lost your humour."

After settling into Bobby's cabin Dean spent his time training to get help regain his strength and co-ordination and working on the Impala, while Sam swapped between reading Bobby's books and training with Dean. After three weeks Dean was beginning to get bored and started looking for a new gig.

Bobby looked at Dean reading the paper and Sam checking the internet. "So you boys reckon you're ready to get back into the fight?"

Sam looked up, "gotta get back into it some time, now's as good as any time."

Dean looked across, "dad's out looking for the demon and won't return our calls, so it's time we stopped practising and started kicking demon ass."

"When you boys going?"

"In the morning, there's something weird going on in Wisconsin I'd like to check out," Dean replied.

"You got everything you need?"

"Thanks for saving our stuff and the books," Sam replied. "I wouldn't mind borrowing a couple of your books, I'll send them back when I've transferred anything we need to the laptop."

"Sure you just pick the ones you need, I'll trust you to return them," Bobby agreed. "What about you Dean, anything you need?"

"Nah I'm good," he replied. "We've already stocked up on ammo and holy water."

"Well I'll make sure you boys have some food for the journey and you could do with a good rest tonight."

"And Bobby, thanks for everything, we really owe you this time," Dean assured earnestly.

"Just keep yourselves safe and kill that bastard that did this, that'll be enough thanks for me," Bobby replied. "Oh and you could bring John round when you catch up with him."

They left the next morning refreshed and ready to kill any monsters that stepped in their way.

6


	2. Dead Ends

A/N Sorry for the delay to this the idea is there but the muses aren't co-operating, plus I've had computer problems. Hopefully I'll be back on track for this story.

Disclaimer: Only the theme of this story is mine, since Eric hasn't played it out yet. If he decides to I hope he'll ask about who I was thinking of for the main OC.

**Old Meets New Style**

**Chapter 2: Dead Ends**

"Food first, then motel, we can do more research later," Dean stated as he drove the Impala passed the town limits for Freedom Wisconsin.

"Sounds like a plan, but surely the research should come first?" Sam questioned. "From the signs there should be another death tonight so we don't have much time."

"I don't know about you but I'm starving," Dean replied. "Besides there's the diner staff and motel staff that we can question without suspicion. Six strange deaths in three months should have the gossips on overtime."

"Ok, so long as it's not all Greasy Joe's," Sam agreed reluctantly.

The diner was typical of small town diners across the states and was conveniently sited just across from the motel.

"Two birds one stone," Dean declared as he pulled into the diner's car park.

Sam scowled, "I thought I said not Greasy Joe's."

Dean shrugged as he got out of the car. "Could be worse I saw a McDonalds down the street at least this is really cooked on the premises," he joked with a lie.

They found a booth which allowed them good visibility of the entrances. As Sam slid into his seat opposite Dean he noticed the menu. "I suppose it could be worse at least there's some with vegetables and not just burgers and chips."

"Nothing wrong with burgers and chips though the steak looks appealing," Dean replied as the waitress approached their table.

"Can I take your order?" she asked.

"Hi Jade," Dean greeted the waitress, reading her name badge. "I'll have the steak and a beer," he grinned. "My brother will want the veggie platter and water," Dean continued much to Sam's annoyance, "he's saving himself for something, don't know what yet."

Sam wanted to flip Dean off but could only interrupt, "I'll have the same as my brother," he insisted.

When the waitress left Dean turned to Sam, "I'll make a real man of you yet."

"Just because I'm not chasing everything in a skirt and want to avoid too much fat doesn't mean I'm not a real man," Sam grouched. "I thought you were looking to get some info here?"

"I am just wanted to break the ice first," Dean replied as Jade returned with their coffees. "So Jade this seems like a nice place to live, anything exciting happen round here?"

"We've got a dance on tomorrow, if you're still here," she replied.

"Thought we'd break our journey for a few days," Dean replied. "What's the motel across the street like?"

"You won't find better around these parts," she replied. "Don't know if there's many rooms though, FBI guy came in yesterday about the murders and the press are already sniffing around. I shalln't be telling them anything, they're just vultures."

Dean looked blank and puzzled. "What strange deaths would those be?" he asked innocently. Sam almost rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're travelling together, four young guys travelling through have been found murdered in the last four weeks," she replied. "That's one a week, but they were all travelling on their own."

Dean pretended to be shocked, "just as well I've got Sammy to protect me then," he reached out and made an exaggerated grab for Sam's hand on the table.

"Yeah I was surprised at that FBI guy coming being his own, but since the others have been young guys I guess he thinks he's safe," she replied leaving to get their food.

"What's with the hand dude," Sam complained pulling his hand away from Dean's grasp.

"Just working for the info Sammy. No need to get your panties in a knot," Dean jested his face blank in innocence.

Sam glared at him. "Yeah well's you can cut it out now, she's gone," Sam complained.

"Aw poor Sammy's worried what the neighbours might think," Dean laughed removing his hand to from Sam's.

Dean reacted to Sam's under the table kick as Jade returned with their food. The door opened as she put their food down. "That's the FBI guy now, I'd better let Muriel know," she commented.

Dean and Sam watched as the guy sat down and Muriel came to take his order. Sam grinned. "I think I'm watching you in thirty years," he turned to Dean.

"I am nothing like that," Dean responded. "He does look more like us than FBI though," he continued confused. "Do you think he could be working this job?"

"We've never bumped into any other hunters before so why now?" Sam looked confused.

"I don't know, but we knew there were others," Dean replied pensively as he finished his food. "Let's get out of here and see if we can get a room."

Dean noticed the other man look over as they got up to leave. It was the look of someone appraising them and Dean wasn't sure he was happy about it.

They had been lucky and got the last twin at the motel, the 'two queens or a king' joke was wearing thin even for Dean's humour.

As Sam got their bags out of the Impala Dean commented, "room lucky number seven."

"Do we ever get anything that's lucky," Sam replied wryly.

"We must be lucky some of the time," Dean responded. "We're both still alive with all our facilities intact." Casting a glance over Sam he continued, "at least I know I'm in fully functioning order, not sure about you." He grinned.

Sam looked taken aback, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's been a while since you spent any quality time with a woman," Dean smirked as they entered their luxurious (I think not) room for the duration.

Sam looked disgusted, "well we can't all be as superficial as you wanting a one night stand every night."

Dean looked affronted, "ah now you've hurt my feelings. There's nothing superficial about my needs."

"Yeah," Sam responded rolling his eyes. "Did you find anything out from the desk?"

"It seems our FBI guy is asking the same questions as we would," Dean replied all businesslike. "Which seems strange when some of the questions are related to supernatural beings, although he didn't say that. He asked about strangers in town who seem more active at night, were pale and kept to themselves. He also asked about old legends for the area."

"Were there any legends because I didn't find any before you got here?"

"No she couldn't think of any, but that's not the point, when we ask questions like that people question our credentials."

"FBI wouldn't usually be asking about that," Sam responded with a confused expression. "You really think this guy is another hunter."

"Could be but he's got to be older than dad," Dean replied thoughtfully. "Dad's always been on a mission to find the demon and that's why he keeps going. Bobby and Caleb got out of hunting but continued to supply younger hunters, maybe he's got his own mission like dad and we just stumbled into it."

"So what do we do now?"

"Carry on and see what happens. If he isn't a hunter then we still need to find and kill the evil son of a bitch, and if he is we'll bump into him legit."

"What happens then, he might not like us trying to muscle in?"

"Who said anything about muscling in, just be a race to get the job done first," Dean smirked.

"So where next?"

"I'm grabbing the first shower and then when you're ready we're hitting the bars, see what we can find out and add a little cash to the pot."

Sam rolled his eyes but pulled out the laptop as Dean stalked into the bathroom.

A/N Sorry this chapter is short but wanted to put something up before everyone forgot about this one. Reviews are appreciated and thanks to everyone who has made a comment so far. If you want to know who the FBI is based on please comment with an email address so I can reply. Also any suggestions for the monster in the story, it's not a werewolf and I'd rather not do vampires or wendigo but I haven't decided what it should be yet.


	3. Confrontation

A/N Sorry for the delay to this the idea is there but the muses aren't co-operating. Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: Only the theme of this story is mine, since Eric hasn't played it out yet. If he decides to I hope he'll ask about who I was thinking of for the main OC.

**Old Meets New Style**

**Chapter 3: Confrontation**

"Did you find anything new?" Dean asked as he emerged from the bathroom towel hugging his hips.

Sam looked up from the laptop, "Not much. All the men were travelling through and had briefly stopped for a meal before continuing hitching lifts."

"So it could be just a psycho trucker giving them lifts and murdering them," Dean responded sorting some clean clothes to wear.

"Yeah it could be," Sam replied non-committal.

"I hear a but, so what did you miss out?" Dean questioned glancing sidewards at Sam from looking through his bag.

"There's something off about the information," Sam responded tapping his pen on the desk. "It's like something's been deliberately taken out of the reports."

"Yeah, well those reports always miss the juicy bits," Dean smirked.

Sam looked at him puzzled. "No, it's more than that. It's as though the reports have been censored but after they were written and someone just removed certain lines. Look read this."

Dean leant over Sam's shoulder as he straightened his t-shirt. "The body of Tim Houselow, 22, was discovered in woods outside Freedom Wisconsin on Wednesday morning. His family are demanding more information about what happened. Huh." Dean looked at Sam, "So no details at all. Nothing about where he was found."

"Nothing," Sam replied. "I looked at every recent death and found nothing. Reporters don't usually miss that much, even if they make it up. I went back through the records and found eight other deaths but the articles have been deleted. So either whatever is doing in this is covering its tracks or someone else is."

"You think," Dean shrugged. "It makes sense for the murderer to try and cover its tracks, but if it is supernatural they don't usually have the resources to do that."

"Yeah and why would the murderer allow the things to be published in the first place?" Sam posed as Dean continued getting dressed. "Most of these articles have been altered in the last few weeks online. I bet if we could get hold of original hard copies there would be more information."

"Do you think our fake FBI guy had something to do with it?"

"He seems the most likely, but what would he gain from removing the information?"

"It makes it more difficult for hunters to chase. So is he protecting it or trying to keep it to himself?" Dean pondered. "Whichever, he's not going to succeed because the Winchester boys are on his case," he grinned.

"Oo fighting talk," Sam grinned. "Look I'll grab a shower and we can check the bars."

"Yeah we need to find out if all these guys went to the same bar before they died," Dean agreed.

They'd been to two bars before hitting this one hidden on a back street. It took them a while to realise that it seemed to be a gay bar, something they didn't expect in this small town; although the hidden location should have alerted them.

Sam looked at Dean, "Don't think we're dressed right for this one."

Dean whispered, "we're just asking questions? Besides you don't need to dress in leather to look gay," he continued slapping Sam's bottom and smirking, as they made their way to the bar.

Sam scowled, "your pretty boy looks are much more suited for here than mine princess."

"What can I say honey everyone wants a piece of my fine ass," Dean grinned. Turning to the barkeep, "two beers please."

As the barkeep handed the drinks over Dean leaned closer to ask, "we're just passing through but we heard about some young men getting murdered round here." Dean glanced at Sam who nodded with a concerned look. "We're just wondering where we should avoid and if you met or talked to any of them."

The barkeep looked between Dean and Sam then over to where Hank was sitting in the corner. "FBI guy over there asked questions earlier, if you want answers talk to him. I'm talked out on the subject," he replied not unkindly but ending the conversation and going to serve someone else.

"So no answers unless we introduce ourselves," Sam commented wryly.

"Yeah I don't like it either," Dean responded dryly. Looking over at Hank and turning back to Sam, "come on bro' let's get this over with. At least we'll know where he sits in our world then."

They made their way over to the corner booth.

Hank looked up from his drink as they approached, "can I help you boys?" Hank smiled with a wink. He was a sharply dressed man in his late fifties with dirty blonde hair and a wicked smile like Dean's, although he seemed slightly smaller.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"We're just passing through and were told you could help us avoid the area where those other guys got killed," Dean stated trying not to give too much away.

"And why would I give you that information? What are you reporters?" Hank asked deadpan.

Sam looked shocked, "no sir we're not reporters. We just don't want any more victims."

Hank allowed himself a smile. "And how is telling you where to avoid going to stop any more victims?"

Sam looked at Dean. "At least we won't be victims," Dean replied with a smirk.

"So who are you and what are you doing here boys?" Hank asked, like the FBI agent he was pretending to be.

Dean was tired of the cat and mouse game they were playing, having seen through the act. "We could ask you the same," Dean responded. "You seem to be getting everyone to answer your questions and stopping them answering anyone else."

"My credentials stop people questioning my instructions," Hank replied. "I'm Hank Dwight and I'm the FBI agent on this case."

"And I'm Robert Plant taking a road trip with my friend John Bonner," Dean replied straight faced.

"Touché," Hank grinned. "I really am Hank Dwight and you're Dean Winchester and this is your brother Sam."

Sam and Dean cast worried glances at each other.

"So how do you know who we are? We know you're not FBI?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah I thought I might be pushing my luck on that with you boys," Hank smirked. "But needs must, these people weren't going to talk to a reporter."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks again, "ok so why did you need the information?"

"Same reason as you do," Hank replied openly. "I've been hunting this demon for years, a bit like your dad did; just a different demon. This one killed some good friends of mine."

Sam looked at him, "so you're gay."

"No not me, I prefer the ladies, but some of my old army buddies were and got caught by this thing when they de-mobbed."

"So you are a hunter," Dean smiled in triumph. "So what is this thing and why are you stopping us getting any information?"

"Yeah I'm a hunter but I'm glad you're both here," was the reply. "I may be able to locate the thing but I don't think I could kill it on my own now."

"You mean you want our help?" Sam asked astounded.

"I might still be incredibly handsome and be able to sweet talk the leaves from the trees but I haven't got as much speed as I used to," Hank replied totally unabashed. "So when I heard you were in town I knew I had to check you out before letting you know too much."

"So you doctored the records and anything we could get at and told people not to talk to us," Sam was stunned by the man's audacity. "So how far were you willing to go to get the glory for killing this thing, whatever it is?"

"I'd have backed you up if you'd put yourselves in its path but I never intended to take this one out on my own. I just didn't want you going after it without the full details."

"And how would we know we were in its path with you keeping the details to yourself?" Sam complained.

Dean looked stunned. "It's the woods on the east side, that's where it's happening," he stated.

Hank looked at him with a grin. "Yep that's the place. Knew you were good!"

Sam looked at Dean. "What are you talking about?"

Dean looked at his brother. "When we were looking at the maps earlier I thought if questioning didn't get us anywhere we'd check them out tomorrow."

"As I said I knew you were good, that's why I got the barkeep to send you over. You're a real chip off the old block, your daddy would be proud," Hank grinned.

"How would you know about our dad?" Sam pushed still angry that he'd played them.

"Our paths have crossed once or twice," was the simple reply. "Look Sam just because you took some time off it doesn't give you the right to get grouchy at me or anyone else," he continued getting annoyed by Sam's attitude. "Now why don't you boys take a seat and we can talk," seeing Sam look warily at the other customers he continued, "or we could take this some place you'll feel more comfortable."

"Here's fine," Dean replied not realising his brother's discomfort.

"No Dean it isn't," Sam growled punctuating every word.

"Must admit I prefer a bar where I can play pool without getting my ass checked out these days," Hank intervened. "There's bar nearer the motel, why don't we meet there in about half an hour. It'll give you boys a bit of time to talk." With that Hank left the bar with Sam scowling at Dean.

"What's your problem dude?" Dean asked innocently, finishing his beer.

"What's my problem?" Sam repeated exasperated. "Dean we're in a gay bar and I don't know about you but I'm not gay."

"You don't have to be gay to go to a gay bar," Dean replied making his way to the exit. "So what are you, homophobic?"

"Of course not. I just feel out of place here. Now are we leaving?"

"We're headed for the door, of course we're leaving," Dean replied with a smirk. "Can't have my little brother corrupted by a few men checking out his ass."

"They were not checking out my ass," Sam moaned as they crossed the car park. "More like checking you out."

"Jealous little brother. I might not swing that way but what's not to like," Dean grinned standing in front of Sam so that he had to look at him.

Sam stomped past him to the car. "You're just so full of your own self worth, surprised you leave the mirror behind."

Dean got in to the car and adjusted the mirror so he could see himself. Grinning he replied, "you mean like this." When he could see he'd got Sam's attention he continued. "Nah, too dangerous to drive like that," he readjusted the mirror. "So we going to meet this dude and find out what's going on or not?"

"Do you trust him?"

"Makes sense so far but I've still got questions."

"Ok but I didn't think hunters liked others poaching their territory from what dad said," Sam queried.

"Not normally, that's one of the questions," Dean replied.

"So let's go then."

A/N Some reviews appreciated please.

5


End file.
